civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Brian Pohanka
| birthplace = Washington, D.C. | deathdate = | deathplace = Alexandria, Virginia | occupation = Military historian and preservationist | genre = American Civil War | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | website = }} Brian Caldwell Pohanka (20 March 1955 – 15 June 2005) was a well known American Civil War author, historian, and preservationist. He was also a consultant for Academy Award winning, Civil War related movies such as ''Glory'' and ''Cold Mountain''. Pohanka also advised on television documentaries such as Civil War Journal on The History Channel. He was also a re-enactor, serving as Captain of Company A of the 5th New York Volunteer Infantry, also known as "Duryée's Zouaves", for over a decade. He also attended annual re-enactments at Gettysburg and the Little Bighorn. Pohanka was named Battlefield Preservationist of the Year in 2004 by the Civil War Preservation Trust and the Central Virginia Battlefields Trust. He died of cancer in 2005, and was buried at Columbia Gardens Cemetery in Arlington, Virginia. He is survived by his wife, Cricket; father, brother and sister, among others. Published works * Where Custer Fell: Photographs of the Little Bighorn Battlefield Then and Now. Author, with James S. Brust and Sandra Barnard. University of Oklahoma Press, 2007. * A Summer on the Plains with Custer's 7th Cavalry: The 1870 Diary of Annie Gibson Roberts. Schroeder Publications, 2004. * The Soldier's View: The Civil War Art of Keith Rocco. Contributor. Military History Press, 2004. * Civil War Journal: The Leaders. Editor, with William C. Davis and Don Troiani. Gramercy, 2003. * Billy Heath: The Man Who Survived Custer's Last Stand. Author, with Vincent J. Genovese. Prometheus Books, 2003. * A Duryee Zouave. Author, with Thomas P. Southwick and Patrick A. Schroeder. Schroeder Publications, 2002. * An Illustrated History of the Civil War. Author, with William J. Miller. Time-Life Books, 2000. * Campaigns of the 146th Regiment New York State Volunteers. Introduction. North Country Books, 2000. * Don Troiani's Civil War. Author, with Don Troiani. Stackpole, 1999. * Nor Shall Your Glory Be Forgot: An Essay in Photographs. Introduction. St Martins Press, 1999. * Civil War Journal: The Legacies. Editor, with William C. Davis and Don Troiani. Rutledge Hill Press, 1999. * Civil War Journal: The Battles. Editor, with William C. Davis and Don Troiani. Rutledge Hill Press, 1998. * Portraits of the Civil War. Foreword. Barnes & Noble, 1998. * Schroeder, Patrick A. We Came to Fight: The History of the 5th New York Veteran Volunteer Infantry Duryee's. Introduction. North Country Books, 1998. * Editor, "With the Fire Zouaves at First Bull Run: The Narrative of Private Arthur O. Alcock, 11th New York Volunteer Infantry." Regiments: A Journal of the American Civil War (Vol. 5, No. 4, 1997). (Map by Mark A. Moore) * The Reno Court of Inquiry: Abstract of the Official Record of Proceedings. Introduction, with William A. Graham. Stackpole, 1995. * Mapping the Civil War: Featuring Rare Maps from the Library of Congress. Author, with Christopher Nelson and the Library of Congress Geography and Map Division. Fulcrum Publishing, 1992. * Myles Keogh: An Irish Dragoon in the 7th Cavalry. Editor, with John P. Langellier and Kurt Hamilton Cox. Upton & Sons, 1991. * Nelson A. Miles: A Documentary Biography of His Military Career, 1861-1903. Editor. Arthur H. Clark, 1986. * Time-Life Books. Civil War Series (27 Volumes). Researcher, writer, and adviser. External links *Find-a-Grave Entry for Brian Pohanka Category:1955 births Category:2005 deaths Category:American writers Category:American military historians Category:Historians of the American Civil War Category:Cancer deaths in Virginia